


Ritual Love

by TobytheWise



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witch's Familiar Derek Hale, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: The morning after Stiles performs a ritual to find his soulmate, who thankfully, was always by his side.





	Ritual Love

Stiles wakes slowly. The smell of incense hitting him first, no doubt leftover from the spell last night before bed. It’s not everyday you perform a soulmate ritual, trying to find your one true match in the universe, only to find out your soulmate’s been by your side the whole time.

Contentment fills his belly as his fingers find their way into soft fur. A rumble of approval vibrates against Stiles’ chest, coming from the large body pressed against his own and Stiles can’t help but smile, even as his eyes stay closed. They’ve been platonically sleeping together like this for ages, but this time, waking up with him here feels so much different. So much more.

“Good morning, Sourwolf,” Stiles whispers against Derek’s neck, burying his face in fur. Derek lets out a huff of acknowledgement and that warm feeling in Stiles’ belly growing. 

His familiar loves to sleep in his furskin so Stiles isn’t surprised that, even though they went to sleep naked, both very much human, that he’s waking up with a giant black wolf on top of him. Derek is always so warm while shifted and Stiles loves it. He’s always so much more affectionate in this form too, willing to snuggle against Stiles and nuzzle his face. 

“We should get up,” Stiles murmurs, his fingers running through Derek’s fur, pulling little mewls of pleasure from the wolf’s throat. “Our friends will want to know how the spell went.”

Derek lets out a huff before swiping his tongue across Stiles’ cheek, leaving drool behind. Before Stiles can complain, Derek is shifting back into his human form. 

“Good morning,” Derek rumbles, his voice husky from sleep. 

“If you wanted to tongue me you should have shifted sooner,” Stiles says, his cheeks hurting from how wide his smile is. He’s still in disbelief that this is real, they’re soulmates, meant to be. 

Derek rolls his eyes before flipping them over, laying on top of Stiles. He rubs his stubble against Stiles’ cheeks and throat, no doubt leaving marks that all their friends will see before leaning down and kissing Stiles on the lips. The kiss is so gentle, almost questioning and it makes butterflies rattle through Stiles’ belly. 

“I love you,” Stiles whispers against Derek’s lips. “My familiar, my wolf, my mate.”

“You’re fucking sappy in the morning,” Derek whispers gruffly but Stiles can see the smile on his face. 

“And you’re a Sourwolf. But I still love you. Because you make my bed extra cozy.”

Derek lets out a playful growl. “Is that the only reason?”

Stiles reaches back, grabbing Derek’s ass. “This too, I guess.”

Derek bites Stiles’ bottom lip before turning serious. “I love you, too,” Derek whispers. “I was afraid the spell would point you to someone else. Someone who’d make you a better witch.”

“No one makes me better than you do, Derek.”

The smile that Derek sends him has Stiles thanking all his lucky stars they’re bound forever. Nothing’s better than this.


End file.
